


Dear Link, or, A Story Yet Untold

by Gayyams



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: An au in which Link's greatest enemy is one of his oldest friends, Gen, Multi, Other, in which there is a third child of legend that was mostly a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayyams/pseuds/Gayyams
Summary: Link's found the diary of someone he thought he knew as a child.





	Dear Link, or, A Story Yet Untold

Dear diary,

How is the world so strange at such a young age? I am but twleve yet it just mystifies me! Father says there is an entire village of people all that look my age, yet are older than one could imagine! Isn't that amazing? An entire village of children! Father says only I am to enter, fore the children dislike adult presence in the comfortable confines of their foest homes. I know Father thinks this is a major step in my life and really, I can't blame him! His darling child going off into a forest of mystery... He never did like those Deku Scrubs.

I shall leave tomorrow with half his wares-all child-sized so I wouldn't have to lug around anything too heavy, and because all the Kokiri are child-sized themselves. He sat me down for an entire HOUR and retaught me all the "tricks of the trade" he had already taught me before. I do adore my father, but he can be such a terrible ninny sometimes! I am a 12 year old, I know what to do in the face of customers! Yet he treats me like a pentulant CHILD! Goddesses above, grant me strength.

Father's given me a sword, just in case. He says it necessary, at my age. He owns one too, a large silver thing with a heavy purple hilt. He says purple is the color of a king and strength, so he coloured his hilt with it. Father has this illusion that our family is of royal blood, but I think him silly! We are peddlers. No peddlers could be of royal blood. My sword has a green hilt and has a small white crystal on the butt of the blade itself. He says its an old family relic, but he grew up using it, so I shall too. Its a nice guesture, I believe, but its oh so bothersome when he treasures it so. He wouldn't let me-or the darn sword!-out of his sight for an hour! He is just so insufferable sometimes.

Tomorrow I will go see the Kokiri. I hope they like me.


End file.
